fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceno Mito
Ceno Mito is an alchemist, operating as a knight errant amongst the second Divine Errant. He is the final remaining member of King Taius' Divine Errant. Appearance Ceno Mito is an old man, around 65 years of age. Although originally relatively fair-skinned, his work with alchemical properties has tinted him to a tan. When he was younger her had short brunette hair, though this has completely grayed with age and is now complimented by a long, gray mustache reaching down to his chest. He has only one piercing blue eye, which seems to see right through you—the other eye was lost in an accident decades ago and is now covered in a deep scar. Not one for fashion, Ceno normally only wears a comfortable purple robe, which both protects him from splashing liquids as well as keeps him warm. This robe is red on the inside and is just the right softness to aid in alertness and creative thinking as opposed to making him tired from its comfiness. This robe is very baggy, allowing him to reach his arms back inside of it to grab from the bandoleers strapped to his chest and holding his numerous potions. He wears regular brown boots. Personality Ceno has slowly but progressively become more and more cynical and despondent as time has past, feeling that his talents and loyalty are not truly respected. Abilities Ceno Mito is the master of the potion. Although he has no true magical prowess in casting spells, he is an absolute expert at brewing potions, always appearing to have the potion necessary for any given situation. However, should a battle progress too long and he run out of equipped bottles, he will become defenseless. To correct this fault, he always carries a final barrier potion to allow him to escape unharmed to grab more of his chosen weaponry. Relationships Ceno Mito, as a member of the original Divine Errant, served with those knights in a close working relationship until their untimely deaths. He is not particularly enthused with the new Divine Errant, and holds a begrudged working relationship with the lot of them, but none more aggravating to him as with Duke Waller, his new captain. The others he works alongside are: Arrhen Remato, Atella Istemo, Aximo Coimet, Gelios Litica, Hossa Varada, Hypsif Teuto, Inuro Akaru, Maleus Terato, Selaph Marie, Somo Genu, and Ulro Galiph. Background History [[image:Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|thumb|In Monster Space.]] As a youth, he studied within the Alchemist's Guild, and it was during this time that an accident caused by him led to an explosion, killing a friend of his and taking his eye. From then on he became even more focused on his work so as to not lose another innocent due to some stupid mistake, and his diligence paid off, earning him a spot in his king's original Divine Errant. Here he served for 20 years with pride and honor, but one day his team went up against a battle they could not win, and all but Ceno Mito were slain. Distraught at the loss of his friends and colleagues, he mourned them for several months before King Taius announced to him that he planned to rebuild the Divine Errant into a second team to replace the first. He hoped to be placed as leader of the new group due to both his experience, seniority and out of respect he felt owed to him for his many years of diligent, selfless service to his king. However, in the end Taius chose a brash young knight named Duke Waller, a decision that highly offended Ceno. He saw Duke as little more than a drunken fool, though his respect for his king led him to stow his begrudging attitude and put up with his new leader's wild antics. However, Duke's attitude constantly preyed on Ceno Mito's nerves, and he grew more and more upset, though he continued to bottle it up... Plenty of Space For Monsters Category:Somarinoa Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Diakatanian Inhabitants